Irritated
by wicked-flamer
Summary: Hikari found something amusing about Kei. Shameless plot For Hikari and Kei.


**Author's Note: **Just a little something.

* * *

**Irritated**

Winter is back and everything is beginning to be filled with white frozen water. Kei noted that Hakusenkan was carpeted of white snow. Despite of the chilling weather, the warmth that his dream last night left in his body was still palpable. His gaze fell on one of his female companions, the subject of her last night's dream and the only lady in his heart. Hikari.

Saying that Hikari was excited with the snow is a big understatement.

"Whoa! Snow surely did come early this year!" She noted while holding her hand out to feel the snowflakes in the surface of her palms.

"Kiyah! Hikari is so kawaii in the snow!" Akira exclaimed looking dreamy with heart floating around her.

"You're like a snow princess Hikari!" she added. Everybody sweat dropped except for Kei.

"We better get inside the green house. It's warmer there." Kei urged then started to walk towards the green house while ignoring his itching nose and accelerating heart beat because of the vision Hikari presented. No matter how pathetic Akira sounds, he can't help but to agree that Hikari looked kawaii – no- lovely in the snow.

Everyone look at Kei's retreating back.

"Mou! That guy was a real kill joy!" Akira commented, a throbbing vein appeared on her forehead.

"Hmmm… I think Takishima doesn't like winter season." Hikari absentmindedly said.

Ryuu and the twins just smiled at her, making Hikari feel she's missing something.

"Well, we better follow. I'm already hungry and I want Akira's food!" Tadashi carelessly exclaimed that earned him a painful whack on the head courtesy of Akira.

Everybody followed Kei while trying to ignore the yells of Akira about gluttonous pig and Tadashi's cries for help.

Lunch break had come and the S.A., minus Akira, was seating in there usual positions at the greenhouse. They were patiently waiting for Akira's dishes for lunch while sipping teas to warm their bodies.

Just then…

_A-chii!_

Ryuu who has his eyes closed peeked one eye opened upon hearing the sound. Seconds later, he shrugged and proceeds with his resting.

_A-chii!_

Megumi and Jun who were tending at their music sheets stopped upon hearing the sound. They looked at each other, smiled then proceed studying their music sheets.

_A-chii!_

Tadashi stopped wolfing down the pastry Akira left for him upon hearing the sound. He chuckled a little then proceeds his eating.

_A-chii!_

Akira just came out of the kitchen and when she was about to present her dish of clam chowder, she frowned upon hearing the sound. A small 'tch' escaped her lips before proceeding with her food presentation.

_A-chii!_

Hikari was puzzled. She kept hearing that weird noise. It sounded like a kitten but it was impossible that a kitten will get inside the greenhouse without Ryuu detecting it first. Strange...

Standing up, Hikari walked towards the trees around the green house. If it was true that there's a kitten there, then she needs to find it and take care of it. By the sound of it, it looks like it needs some tending.

"Hikari?" Kei called from his chair.

Hikari was crouch behind one of the plants. She felt silly for being caught on that position. She might have looked crazy with her stooping behind the plants.

Feeling the eyes of her friends scrutinizing her, Hikari felt conscious and had the grace to blush. She put an arm behind her head and tried to laugh off her embarrassment.

"Aa… I'm sorry! I just wanted to find the kitten I've been hearing for a while."

Everybody blinked.

"Kitten?" they asked in unison.

"Er… Yes. I keep on hearing it."

Everyone looked at each other, while Megumi hold her magic board with a question mark written on the center of it.

'_You know Hikari, if there was a kitten here. Ryu-nii already had it on his lap.' _Megumi wrote on her magic board. Jun chuckled and agreed. Ryu just pouted.

"They are right, Hikari." Tadashi commented while putting spoonful after spoonful of clam chowder inside his mouth. "If there was a kitten here, then we should hear its _meow meow_, right?"

They sounded like their doubtful of her good sense.

"Er… I think it was not meowing. It was sneezing." She gave clarity.

Everyone blinks.

"Sneezing?" they chorused.

"Uhm. Yes."

Ryuu and Jun chuckled. Tadashi laughed before taking another spoonful of food. Megumi giggled. Akira 'tch'-ed. Kei blushed and Hikari cocked her head to the side, obviously the only one confuse.

"Guys?"

'_It's not a kitten, Hikari. It's Kei-kun. He have winter allergies.' _Megumi wrote on her board while trying so hard to stifle her giggles.

If anything, Kei blushed harder and tried to bury his face on the book he was reading before he was interrupted with Hikari's odd behavior. He was praying to all the Gods that Hikari will just let it slide and didn't ask further more about his little illness.

"Takishima?" she asked. Her voice held both surprise and amusement. "That was you?"

But the Gods were not in favor of him because as soon as Hikari finished her question, his nose itched and a sneeze was inevitable.

_A-chii!_

"It was you!" Hikari beamed. Everyone tried to hide their laughter except for Akira who was annoyed with the attention Kei was getting from Hikari. Kei tried to scare them with his glare but failed to do so.

He wanted to be swallowed by the ground. Why oh why didn't he just stay inside his house until this pathetic winter allergy subsided? He was doing it for years and he had successfully hid it from Hikari! Until now! It was his pathetic heart and stupid brain's fault! If he didn't dreamt of Hikari, doing something _productive_ with _him _in his bed, his dim-witted hormones won't make him want to see her first thing in the morning. And his stupid brain didn't make an effort to point out to his pathetic heart and dim-witted hormones that risking his annoying illness to be discovered by Hikari is not worth it!

"It was you, Takishima! We've been friends for almost a decade now and I didn't know you have winter allergy and that you sneezed like that…" Hikari remarked, pulling him to the argument he was having inside his mind.

"Well it was because Kei always hides when the allergies attack so you can't know it." Tadashi whispered but it was like he was whispering with a bullhorn because Megumi and Jun heard him clearly.  
Jun elbowed him and Megumi held her magic board for him to read.

'_He was going to kill you if he hears you, Tadashi.'_ Jun nodded in agreement but Tadashi still can't keep his mouth shut with his inquiries.

"I wonder what made him went to school today…" he whispered with a bullhorn or something. Both twins planted their elbow in his ribcage, successfully silencing him.

But Kei did hear him and sent a deathly glare to Tadashi's way. He obviously felt the terror of his threat and tried to hide between the twins who just sweat dropped.

Thankfully (for Tadashi) he returned his gaze to Hikari who was still leaning over him, hands over her slightly bent knees while smiling. Her face inches away from his. He didn't know if he should blush because of her smile, her closeness or the teasing on her statement, although he wasn't sure if she was teasing. He was almost sure that she was just amused.

Was that a bad thing?

"You need not to know if I have winter allergies or don't. It's not important. It will go away after two or three days. There's no need for your teasing, Ms. Number Two."

He was expecting a retort, her usual "Don't call me number two!" or a challenge proposal. He was hoping for it because it was a distraction to let this topic drop. But he failed and he found his self unable to move while his heart beat painfully inside his chest.

Hikari leaned in closer to him and smiled a smile that reached her onyx eyes. A smile that was so beautiful it literally take his breath away while her lovely lips said: "I'm not teasing you. It's just I haven't heard you sneeze before! I don't know you sounded like a kitten!"

Her smile widens.

"Kawaii!"

All of the bloods in his system find its way to his face and he seriously think he was going to faint.

"I.. I-um…I…" he was out of words, literally. But Hikari just continued to smile.

Akira was giving a deathly aura. Ryuu was smiling happily finding Kei's reaction more than entertaining. Jun and Megumi tried to hide their chuckles and giggles and Tadashi laughed.

It's a good thing Kei's mind was focused solely to girl in front of him because the rest of the S.A. would have tasted the fierceness of Takishima Kei by now.

Still, Kei don't know if what happened was a good thing or bad thing.

_A-chii! _He sneezed.

Followed by a 'kawaii' and a giggle from Hikari.

Definitely a good thing.

* * *

Please R&R.


End file.
